Electronic displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, are a common component of many electronic devices. While such displays used to provide simple mono-chromatic block-lettered alpha-numeric text, today's electronic devices use electronic displays to present full-color graphics, images, and video. Since today's electronic displays are used to present data having a greater level of detail, the display resolution or pixel density of the display area greatly affects the clarity of the presented data and how a viewer perceives the quality of the presented data.
The perceived display quality is particularly troublesome for electronic devices that have a large display area, as opposed to those with a smaller display area with the same display resolution (i.e. a pixel count). Thus, an image displayed on a large low resolution display will appear to be grainy or have noticeable dark grid lines (i.e., low perceived resolution) than the image displayed on a smaller display with same resolution.